Gara-gara main Counter Strike
by Dyn Adr
Summary: "HOOOREEEE... WOY, WOY BUAT WARZONE WOYY! KITA MAIN CS (Counter Strike)"/ "Woy Sas."/"Anjayy... sial banget sih gue!" /"Ya udah, cepetan lo masuk. Ati-ati, gue liatin belakang lo deh. Ada Sasuke yang jaga pintu belakang."/"YAAHHHH... SASUKE NEMBAK SAKURA!" /"Mereka salah paham..." /"PPIIIWWIIITT... WIIHH... JADIAN DI LAB YAA!" RnR?


**Gara-gara main Countre Strike**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated : Teens

Genre : Humor (Garing) with little bit romance

Warning : OOC (sangat), AU, Typs(S), Non baku, etc. DLDR~

 **.**

 **.**

 **[KRIINGGG... KRIINGGG...]**

Bel tanda bergantinya pelajaran telah berbunyi. Semua murid kelas VIII A mengemas barang mereka lalu segera pergi ke lab komputer.

Sementara itu Sakura yang baru masuk kelas dengan minumannya menatap bingung kelas yang sudah mau kosong. "Lho? Lho? Kemana semua ini? Kan belom pulang?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino, teman sebangkunya yang kebetulan masih berbaik hati menunggunya untuk pergi ke lab komputer bersama-sama.

"Dua jam pelajaran terakhir 'kan pelajaran TIK, lemot. Jadi ga perlu balik lagi ke kelas buat ngambil tas. Makanya, jam istirahat itu jangan jajan terus. Lagian kan lo piket. Kenapa ga piket?" Ino menyodorkan tas Sakura yang rencananya kalo Sakura belom datang juga, dia bawa aja itu tas. Soalnya kelas udah mau dikunci sama ketua kelas.

"Kan gue udah piket di istirahat pertama sama Sasuke _and_ lainnya." Sakura mengambil tasnya.

Ino memutar mata. Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas memelototi mereka yang dengan tidak pekanya berbicara santai di kelas. "WOI! Begosip lagi... gih cepetan ke lab monyong! Kezel gue..." Teriak Shikamaru sambil mengangkat kunci kelas.

Sakura dan Ino tersentak. "Iya, iyaaa... ketua kelas yang terhormat."

"Coba kalo gue tunggui tadi, sampe taun depan juga ga akan siap tuh emak-emak ngegosip." Gerutu Shikamaru lalu mengunci kelas setelah Sakura dan Ino pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Di lab komputer]**

"Ya, anak-anak. Minggu lalu kita udah ulangan harian kan?" Tanya Pak Yamato.

"Woi, kemaren kita udah UH kan?" Bisik Sakura ke Sasori, table mate-nya kalo di lab.

"Sudah pakk..."

Sasori mengangguk. "Ho'oh, udah. Yang tentang-"

"Iya, iya, udah, gak usah lo jelasin. Gue ga mau tau." Sakura memotong omongan Sasori. Sasori menghela napas, berusaha menahan amarahnya. Ya kale, siap coba yang engga gondok kalo di gituin?

"Ya udah, kalian boleh _Free_!" Ucap Pak Yamato.

 _Free..._

 _Free..._

Kata-kata itu terngiang di telinga semua murid VIIIA. YA! YA! Ini yang mereka tunggu-tunggu setiap ada pelajaran TIK. YAAAAA!

"HOOOREEEE... WOY, WOY BUAT WARZONE WOYY! KITA MAIN CS ( _Counter Strike)_ " Teriak Naruto.

"Sasori, lo bisa 'kan? Lo aja deh buat. Cepet!" Pinta Tenten.

Sasori dengan cepat membuat War zone. "Udah woy, refresh. De_dust ya woy." Sasori memberi tahu. Sedangkan beberapa murid VIIIA yang tidak bermain CS, terlihat Terganggu. Yah, walaupun ini udah biasa sih bagi mereka. Tiap ada free pasti langsung teriak main CS. Dan mereka yang tidak main CS sering kali terganggu karena kebisingan mereka –Rata-rata yang main CS itu, cowok dan cewek-cewek yang enggak bisa di cap mentel-.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang duduk di depannya. "Woy Sas." Panggil Sakura.

"Hm..."

"Lo CT (polis) apa Terro (teroris)?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura. "Gue Terro." Jawab Sasuke.

Mulut Sakura membentuk huruf O. Dia mencoba memasuki kelompok Terro. Tapi emang dasar sial, kelompok Terro udah penuh, dan Sakura enggak kedapetan masuk se-tim dengan si doi. "Anjayy... sial banget sih gue!" Gerutu Sakura lalu menepuk jidat lebarnya. Ya, semua tahu itu, kalau Sakura dan Sasuke itu dekat. Dari segi tempat duduk maupun ehemmm... you know la. Sasuke duduk di belakang Sakura, otomatis sering ngomong dong?

Yup, dan kalau kata orang ' _Terlalu sering bersama bisa membuat jatuh cinta'_ (bener gak kalimatnya xD) itu emang bener. Lama-lama Sakura baper daaannn... jatuh cinta deh sama Sasuke. Tapi yang buat dia sakit hati itu, Sasuke itu ga jelas gimana gituuu... padahal udah sering banget tuh, Sakura kode keras.

Akhirnya setelah me-refresh berkali-kali dan tetep ga bisa juga, dia pasrah dan memasuki CT.

"Woy Sasori, lo CT atau Terro?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gue CT." Jawab Sasori.

Mereke mulai bermain serius. Sangat serius sangking seriusnya mata Sakura pedih karena ga kedip. "Woy Sak, lo masuk lewat pintu belakang markas mereka cepet." Kata Sasori.

Naruto yang duduk di belakang Sakura mencolek bahu Sakura. "Iya Sak, tinggal elo dari CT. Terro masih banyak, gilaaa..." Kata Naruto.

Sasori melirik Naruto. "Iyalah, wong ada Kiba disitu." Ucap Sasori.

"Ya udah, cepetan lo masuk. Ati-ati, gue liatin belakang lo deh. Ada Sasuke yang jaga pintu belakang." Bisik Naruto. Yang dijawab anggukan mantap Sakura.

Sakura menatap serius layar komputer. "Sak! Belakang lo si Kiba!" Seru Naruto. Sakura terkejut dan langsung menembak Kiba. "Yess... berhasil! Wuuhuuu..." Seru Sakura.

"Cepet! Moga lo bisa ngabisin 3 orang lagi sendirian. Go, Go!" Sasori memberi semangat.

Perlahan Sakura memasuki pintu belakang dan...

"YAAHHHH... SASUKE NEMBAK SAKURA!" Teriak Naruto heboh. Sasuke menyeringai dengan gantengnya. Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan ke Sakura dan Sasuke. Seringai kemenangan Sasuke luntur saat melihat mimik muka semua murid VIIIA.

"CIEEE... CIEEE... TERIMA DONG!" Tuhkan.

"WEESSS... AKHIRNYA! SASUKE AMA SI SAKURA JADIAN JUGA." Lega beberapa orang yang gemes melihat hubungan mereka yang ngegantung-gantung di udara. Eh...

"Mereka salah paham..." Bisik Sakura lemah.

Sasuke terdiam. Ya elah Sas, kesempatan kalii... lagak malu lagi lo.

"Hn, biarin aja. Mulai sekarang kita pacaran." Kata Sasuke kalem. Sakura membelakkan matanya.

"CIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE... CIEEEEEEEEE..."

"PPIIIWWIIITT... WIIHH... JADIAN DI LAB YAA?!"

" _Congrast_ Sak!" Ino langsung loncat ke tempat Sakura begitu tau kabar mereka jadian.

 **.**

 **Krik**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Ajegilee... Fict alay apa lagi ini?! Belakangan ini saya emang sering baper #ngirupIngus. Iyaa... saya sama si doi emang deket. Btw, itu kejadiannya bener, tp akhirnya ya kagak lah. Saya masih tetap menunggu #eeaaa... Tadi pas pelajaran TIK, saya n kawan-kawan di kasih free dan kami main CS #kayaBiasaxD teruuusss... itu terjadi. Udah deh.**

 **Makasih udah mau mampir ke fict alay bin gaje akoohh... ^^ Mind to Review?!**


End file.
